FLORIDA AMOR Y PASION
by Issa Swan De Cullen
Summary: En esta historia son tres mejores amigas y tres hermanos (en su mayoria solo habra dos POV. pero con algunas intervensiones) ellas llegan a Florida y ells las rescatan de un caos con el agua. Entre los seis habra AMOR Y PASION... pero no todo sera de color rosa... averiguen porque
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: LLEGAMOS A FLORIDA Y A…. LOS CULLEN Bella , Alice y Rosalie se detuvieron al entrar al departamento y miraron asombradas el enorme y asombroso regalo que sus padre les habían dado; un departamento todo amueblado en la ciudad de Florida para empezar su vida como graduadas de la universidad; no es que fuera un departamento de lujo ya que los padres de ninguna de las tres eran ricos pero aun asi era hermoso con tres habitaciones (una para cada una) dos baños una cocina y un comedor aun con las maletas en la mano fueron a revisar su nuevo hogar y eligieron las habitaciones para cada una. Rosalie al ser la mas "propensa a tardar horas en el baño" se quedo con la habitación que tenia un baño mientras Bella y Alice tomaban los otros dos ya que eran practimente del mismo tamaño no hubo problemas (por supuesto que ellas no eran la clase de chicas que discutían por esas cosas). Después cada una se quedo desempacando pensando en como había comenzado todo; las tres chicas vivían en Forks cuando se conocieron ya que Bella acababa de llegar al lugar para estudiar la preparatoria; las tres congeniaron enseguida Rosalie tan coqueta y vivaracha, Alice tan alegre y a la moda y Bella algo reservada y la mejor en el año formaban un grupo algo peculiar eran totalmente distintas y tan buenas amigas; y asi como por arte de magia Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan y Alice Bennet se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, inseparables y mas cortejadas chicas de la prep., eso era algo inevitable a pesar de la reserva de Bella ya que las tres tenían una cara muy linda y dulce (aunque Rosalie era algo menos dulce que las otras) y un cuerpo escultural con el que no le envidiaban nada a ninguna modelo. Las tres querían estudiar diferentes carrera Bella quería ser decoradora de interiores o autora de una revista, Alice soñaba con ser la mejor modista sobre la faz de la tierra o por lo menos tener una pequeña empresa de ropa y Rosalie quería ser una modelo mundialmente famosa o una actora internacional; y en vez de desanimarse por el hecho de cómo pagar la universidad al salir de la prep. Las tres se empeñaron mucho y consiguieron unas becas (Rosalie y Alice de 70% y Bella al ser la mas aplicada de 90%) con las que sus sueños se podrían cumplir. Las tres chicas al amar sus carreras sobresalían en la clase y claro como era de esperar también entre las chicas que eran solicitadas por los chicos; prácticamente desde que llegaron y hasta que salieron de la facultad les chiflaban, se les quedaban mirando y la invitaban a salir muy, muy seguido; reaccionaba de diferentes maneras ante estos hechos: Rosalie la mas coqueta normalmente accedía a salir con los chicos, Alice una que otra vez y Bella… bueno a ella simplemente eso no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo y jamás accedió; lo cual por lógica hacia que fuera aun mas asediada y que fuera llamada "monja" por sus compañeras aunque solo Alice y Rosalie sabían su secreto…ella…bueno ella era virgen. Al principio las otras dos no le creyeron y se lo tomaron de broma pero las logro convencer de la verdad: que Bella jamás había tenido sexo; esto causo que Rosalie y Alice quisieran sacarla a bailar a antros y discotecas, a que accediera a salir con los chicos y a llevarla a citas a ciegas; Bella se negó rotundamente y después de dos semanas mas o menos terminaron por aceptarlo. Se graduaron mas o menos al mismo tiempo y en el momento que la ultima termino sus estudios sus padres las sorprendieron con una sonrisa y unas llaves en la mano, les explicaron que querían que se fueran aun lugar con mas oportunidades para que progresaran… y después de dos meses de duro trabajo emprendieron el viaje a Florida con lo que las tres habían ahorrado un dinero de parte de sus padres y su promesa de mandarles dinero (a pesar de las protestas de las tres chicas) hasta que encontraran trabajo. Asi que hay se encontraban con un millón de sueños y un camino desconocido para recorrer. Las tres se reunieron en la cocina y empezaron a hablar sobre sus opciones:Alice traía un periódico que habían comprado al llegar a la ciudad y se puso a revisar las ofertas de empleo (intentarían conseguir cualquier trabajo hasta que encontraran uno en el cual lograr sus sueños) Rosalie abrió su lap y también se puso a informarse sobre trabajos tanto temporales como de los que podrían comenzar a construir su vida mientras Bella cocinaba (el refri estaba lleno y ellas morían de hambre) lasaña; Rosalie se levanto para usar el baño y después de unos minutos escucharon su voz diciendo ¡DEMONIOS! Y corrieron a ver que ocurría y en cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta: la tubería tenía un agujero y el agua caía a chorros. Bella fue la primera en hablar y dijo —Alice, Rosalie busquen a alguien que nos ayude yo intentare taparla—enseguida las dos salieron a buscar a alguien y Bella se fue a la cocina y cogio un trapo y con eso intento detener la fuga mientras con un trapeador intento secar el empapado suelo; de pronto llegaron Alice y Rosalie con tres atractivos chicos que tendrían su edad; uno (y aparentemente el mayor) era grande y muy musculoso, le dijo — Apártate lo vamos a arreglar— Bella se retiro enseguida dejando pasar a otro chico (que parecía ser el menor) este tenia un hermoso cabello broncíneo, y era alto, con un cuerpo bien trabajado pero no tanto como el chico grandote; la rozo al pasar y le provoco unas inesperadas cosquillas en el estomago; después paso el grandote, que tenia cabello negro azabache y parecía consumir esteroides aunque tenia una cara muy dulce y hasta un poco aniñada y al final paso el ultimo que era rubio, alto, musculoso y que parecía militar. Estuvieron trabajando media hora pero al final habían cambiado la tubería rota por una nueva que traían con ellos y salieron; enseguida Bella volvio a entrar a terminar de secar y cuando termino salio a reunirse con los demás porque Alice y Rosalie habían conducido a los tres chicos al comedor y le habían servido limonada. Bella acepto un vaso de Rose con un gracias y después de dar un sorbo se volteo para quedar de cara a los muchachos y les sonrió diciendo — ¿y bien? ¿A quienes les debo de agradecer por salvarnos?—los tres le sonrieron a la vez y el grandote contesto —Yo soy Emmet Cullen y estos son mis hermanos: Jasper—el chico rubio que había pasado ultimo al baño sonrió y saludo con la mano—y Edward—el apuesto chico que le había provocado cosquillas le dirigió una sonrisa que le acelero el pulso. Rosalie también sonrió y era más que obvio para Alice y Bella que se sentía atraída por Emmet, mientras que Alice parecía haber caído en las manos de Jasper asi que Bella rompió el silencio diciendo: 


	2. Chapter 2CHARLA, COMIDA Y SALIDA

CAPITULO 2: "CHARLA, COMIDA Y SALIDA"

Asi que Bella rompió el silencio diciendo:

—Bueno les agradecemos enormemente y lamentamos si los importunamos…—pero hay Edward la interrumpió con estas palabras

—Ninguna molestia en absoluto, íbamos pasando al lado de tu departamento cundo ella—dijo señalando hacia Alice—salio muy apresurada y cuando le preguntamos que pasaba y nos lo dijo solo fuimos a mi apartamento por las herramientas necesarias. —

—OK—dijo Bella—pera ella—también señalando a Alice—tiene nombre y es Alice y ella—esta vez señalando a Rosalie—se llama Rosalie.

— ¿Y tu chica sin nombre?—dijo Jasper. Las tres muchachas rieron y al final Rosalie dijo todavía entre risitas:

—La chica sin nombre es Bella—Jasper también sonrió (en especial a Alice) y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Alice se le adelanto diciendo:

—Ósea—dijo dirigiéndose hacia Edward— ¿que tienes un depa en el edificio?

—Bueno si—dijo sonriendo— pero no soy el único—y al ver la cara de incomprensión de las tres muchachas no pudo evitar reír. Asi que Jasper contesto por el diciendo

—Emmet y yo también vivimos aquí pero cada uno tiene su propio departamento—ante estas palabras Rosalie dijo:

—Bien ¿que les parece si para agradecerles por su ayuda los invitamos a comer?—y Emmet con una mueca en su cara respondió:

—Preferiríamos que fuéramos nosotros quienes las invitaran—y Bella al ver las caras de sus dos amigas (una mezcla de placer y malicia) dijo:

—Pues lo lamento por que la lasaña esta lista para entrar al horno asi que hoy no se puede—sus amigas parecían desilusionadas pero resignadas y de repente como si a Alice se le hubiera prendido un foco en la cabeza sonrió y dijo:

—Eso es cierto asi que mejor quedense a comer—y Edward (que como Alice y Rosalie se dieron cuenta no apartaba la mirada de su amiga ni un segundo) dijo con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro:

—Aceptamos solo si ustedes aceptan ir mañana a unas albercas con nosotros y después una invitación a comer—ante estas palabras las chicas se miraron entre si y después de un rato de comunicación sin palabras Bella se encogió de hombros (como si se resignara a lo inevitable) mientras Rosalie dijo encantada:

—Por supuesto, ¿a que hora nos encontramos?— y Emmet claramente feliz dijo:

— ¿que les parece a las 12:00? para nadar un buen rato antes de comer—todos parecieron de acuerdo asi que Bella con un suspiro dijo:

—Bien supongo que será una gran oportunidad para sacar el traje de baño rosa…—mientras se levantaba; pero antes de que continuara sus dos amigas estaban ante ella con las manos en sus caderas y miradas claramente decididas; y Alice la interrumpió diciendo:

—A no, eso si que no, ese traje te lo dio tu papá y aunque no oculte tu figura (por que eso es imposible) es tu preferido y sabemos por que; asi que vas a usar el lindo traje

azul que te regale en tu cumple—ante estas palabras Bella las miro horrorizada y dijo:

— ¡JAMAS! No, no lo haré ese traje es tan tan—no lograba encontrar la palabra adecuada asi que Rose aprovecho para decir:

—Ni modo ya esta decidido— y Alice asintió de acuerdo. Bella entrecerró los ojos y dijo muy astutamente:

—Muy bien lo usare solo si ustedes prometen regresar conmigo al depa después de cada futura cita con los chicos—lo dijo tan bajo que los chicos no alcanzaron a escuchar mientras que Rosalie y Alice se ponían rojas como tomates y Rosalie decía entre un chillido y un reclamo:

—Noooooo, eso no es justo Bella por favor—pero esta respondió:

—Ese es el trato lo toman o lo dejan—y Alice claramente disgustada dijo:

—Ash esta bien pero solo porque va a valer la pena y al final nos saldremos con la nuestra—y entonces recordaron a los tres muchachos ya que Jasper dijo:

—OK, no entendimos muy bien que acaba de pasar— refiriéndose a sus hermanos y a el— pero como ya aceptaron me parece bien—ante eso Bella sonrió y dijo:

—Iré a preparar la lasaña— y Edward se levanto y con una hermosa sonrisa torcida dijo:

—Yo te ayudo—ante las miradas divertidas de sus amigas Bella se puso roja como una fresa madura y tartamudeando dijo:

—N no, es necesario a además tu e eres invitado asi q que…—pero Edward la interrumpió diciendo:

—Bueno pero a mí me gusta ayudar y todo es mes fácil con ayuda ¿o no?—Bella claramente incomoda se rindió y dijo:

—De acuerdo de todos modos ya casi solo es de meter al horno—pero estaba un poco alejado de la verdad asi que se paso un buen rato a solas con ese muchacho tan pero tan guapo mientras tanto los otros cuatro ponían la mesa y se sentaban en el comedor a charlar en lo que estaba la comida y después de un rato silencioso de preparar la lasaña la metieron al horno y Bella decidió romper el silencio

—De verdad les agradecemos su ayuda acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y no sabíamos a quien llamar y bueno…—se mordió el labio inferior para no continuar, no iba a decir lo angustiada que se sintió al pensar que el 1º día aquí y ya hay problemas. Edward sonrió y dijo

—Ni lo menciones en verdad no fue molestia y conocimos nuevas amigas asi que nos beneficiamos y con eso nos basta— Bella también sonrió pero no del todo convencida con sus palabras le dijo

—Bueno mínimo déjenos pagarles las piezas que usaron…—pero Eward la corto negando con la cabeza y Bella comprendió que eso no era lo que querían y que si lo intentaban podrían ofenderlos asi que rápidamente cambio de tema

—Y… bueno ¿a que se dedican?—Edward feliz del cambio de tema respondió

—Bueno mi hermano Emmet es actor, Jasper es doctor en la clínica de mi papa y yo… bueno yo soy músico—Oh por dios; Bella tenía la mandíbula en el suelo y pregunto con una vocecita de gatita en celo que dejaba traslucir su sorpresa

— ¿En serio?—y al ver que Ed asentía dijo—woo eso es impresionante ¿y tu mamá?

—Es dueña de una empresa de decorado de interiores…—pero no pudo decir más ya que Alice llego con un grito de sorpresa y emoción seguida por Rosalie que parecía incapaz de hablar y de Emmet y Jasper que parecían confundidos

—Bellaaa no vas a creer en que trabajan…—dijo Alice con emoción pero Bella la interrumpió diciendo

—Si ya lo escuche—haciéndose la desinteresada— ahora la pregunta es ¿por que gritaste?—y Jasper se adelanto con una cara de duda y Alice contesto

—Pues porque es imposible que sea solo coincidencia— y Emmet se metió diciendo

— ¿Coincidencia que?—y Bella que no quería que los chicos pensaran que a ellas solo les interesaban ellos por las puertas que les podrían abrir se adelanto diciendo:

—Absolutamente nada no se por que Alice dice eso— dirigiéndoles una mirada a sus amigas que decía mas que mil palabra y Rose entendiendo dijo

—Cierto, ahora ¿Cuándo va a estar la lasaña?—Ali había entendido y recobrándose dijo

—Y ¿a que se dedica el resto de su familia?—los chicos parecían aturdidos por el repentino cambio de tema y balbuceando Jasper dijo

— ¿a q que se re referían?—Y Bella esquivando la mirada de Ed dijo

— ¿De que?—comprobando el estado de la lasaña en el horno y Ed dijo

—Pues de la emoción de Alice y que dijera que no podía ser solo coincidencia—y Rose muy rápidamente dijo con tono de "es una tontería"

—Cosa de chicas—y antes de que las siguieran interrogando Bella dijo

—La lasaña esta lista—sacándola del horno con un guante y llevándola al comedor. Todos la siguieron y los chicos (que se dieron cuenta de que no les sacarían nada a las muchachas) se sentaron y Jass dijo:

—Y bien a que se dedican ustedes—Bella sin mencionar sus estudios y cortando la lasaña dijo:

—A nada en realidad acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y estamos buscando empleo—les sirvió su porción a cada uno junto con una ensalada (que estaba guardada en el refrigerador) y se sentó para empezar a comer cuando Ed dijo

—Bueno y que estudiaron talvez asi las podamos ayudar a conseguir empleo—Rose con una sonrisa y sin responder a su pregunta

—Ho no es necesario buscaremos cualquier empleo por ahora—y Jass con voz de ojala las podamos ayudar con esto

—Bueno ojala fueran actrices, diseñadoras de moda o decoradoras de interiores—las tres chicas tragaron con dificultad y se miraron entre ellas y Ali dijo

— ¿Por que dices eso?—y Emmet dijo con una sonrisa y un tono burlón

—Para aprovecharnos de ustedes—y ante las miradas confundidas de las jóvenes, continuo diciendo—lo que pasa es que en el estudio en el que trabajo necesitan una actriz urgentemente…—en eso Ed lo interrumpió diciendo

—Nuestra prima Tanya (que es dueña de una pequeña casa de moda) necesita una diseñadora con ideas frescas a gritos—y Jass termino por el diciendo

—Y nuestra madre lleva meses buscando una o un graduado en decorado de interiores—Bella decidida a no revelar nada dijo como si nada

—Eso es impresionante espero que se resuelvan esos problemas y bueno cambiando de tema por que eligieron convertirse en lo que son ahora—los chicos que se habían dado cuenta de la falta de respuesta a la pregunta de Jass decidieron seguirles la corriente y después de un intercambio de miradas Ed dijo

—Bueno desde pequeños cada uno dio sus signos de lo que querían ser Jass siempre seguía a papá a su trabajo—Jass con una sonrisa y mirando a Emmet dijo

—A Emmet siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención—y con una sonrisa de burla continuo—especialmente entre las chicas—este comentario hizo que la sonrisa de Rose decayera (aunque solo lo notaron sus dos amigas) y Emmet termino

—Y el pequeño Eddi…bueno el siempre fue el mas silencioso reservado estudioso etc. y siempre le ha encantado la música, sabe tocar todos los instrumentos y su especialidad es el piano—a Bella que le encantaba la música clásica dijo asombrada

— ¿Sabes tocar el piano?—y al ver que Ed asentía dijo—wow eso es impresionante…lo de los tres quiero decir—y antes de que alguna de las muchachas dijera nada Ed pregunto

—Y bueno ¿Cuál es su música favorita?—ante esta pregunta Ali dijo como un torbellino desesperado por ser el mas rápido

—Buen la verdad yo no tengo música favorita toda me gusta por igual ya que cada una tiene sus magia y también depende de en que situación estemos para saber cual escuchar—ante las miradas de sorpresa de los muchachos por la velocidad de Ali, Ro y Bell soltaron unas risitas y Rosalie la interrumpió diciendo

—Bien Ali ya entendimos que te gusta toda; la mía en cambio es el…— (este gusto lo dejar a su elección) —y bueno..., —y Bella continuo

—Y la mía es la música clásica—luego con una sonrisa divertida continuo—algo que jamás ha terminado de comprender Rose—en eso Emmet dijo en total acuerdo con lo que Rose creía

—Bueno concuerdo con ella—refiriéndose a Rose—ya que a mi pequeño hermano músico también le encanta la música clásica y jamás lo he comprendido—ante estas palabras todos se rieron con fuerza y Ali dijo

—Buno yo siempre he creído que cada quien tiene sus propios gustos y no hay que juzgar a nadie—y Jass sonriendo comento

—En eso tienes razón y para cambiar de tema pudo hacerles una pregunta—y después de que las chicas asintieran empezó—que est…—pero Ed lo corto diciendo

— ¿Que las trajo a esta ciudad?—las chicas se pusieron algo nerviosas ya que no sabían como explicarlo sin delatarse; y la hábil de Bella dijo

—Bueno nuestros papás nos mandaron para que pudiéramos encontrar mejores oportunidades…—aquí Rose asintió y Al acabo la frase de Bell

—Asi es ya que somos de un pequeño pueblo, somos de Forks—los chicos se asombraron y Jass dijo

—Lo conocemos mi papá nos llevo un verano—y Em con una sonrisa dijo

—No recuerdo que en ese lugar hubiera chicas tan guapas—mirando especialmente a Rose; y las tres chicas se pusieron coloradas y soltaron risitas y Rose dijo

—Bueno ahora ya lo sabes—después de eso chicas y chicos se dedicaron a comer y a platicar sobre su infancia después se despidieron y las tres muchachas quedaron solas y las tres soltaron un sonoro suspiro y se miraron entre si para después empezar a reír al fin Bell dijo

—Pero bueno chicas acaban de llegar y ya tienen ligue—y Rose dijo

—Hay pero mira quien habla si es la enamora Eddii´s—ante estas palabras Bell se puso roja como jitomate y tartamudeo

—N no tengo l la menor id idea de a q que se re refieren—y Al empezó a reír y dijo

—Plis Bells no intentes negarlo Eddi estaba fascinado contigo y a ti te gusto el—Bella empezó diciendo

—No tengo la mas mínima id…—pero Rose la corto diciendo

—Mira no tiene caso que lo niegues te conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano asi que porfa no lo niegues—por fin Bell se rindió y dijo

—OK admito que Edward es un chico extremadamente atractivo y que ciento cierta inclinación hacia el pero…—aquí Bell no pudo seguir por la vergüenza

— ¿Pero?—dijeron sus amigas al unísono para animarla

—Bueno—Bell respiro hondo y soltó de golpe— pues que un chico como el jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo—Al y Ro quedaron aturdidas por la estupidez del comentario e intentaron por horas hacer entrar en razón a Bel pero ella les puso un stop y la dejaron ya que sabían a la perfección que ella era una cabeza dura asi que siguieron con sus investigaciones pero a espaldeas de Bel tramaron un maléfico (pero en mi opinión fabuloso) plan para juntarla con Ed.


	3. Chapter 3DESERTAR, DESAYUNO Y DESEO

CAPITULO 3: "DESERTAR, DESAYUNO Y DESEO"

POV. BELLA

Abro los ojos y aquí estoy en mi habitación en mi nuevo depa en Florida con mis dos mejores amigas y listas para buscar nuestros destinos. Me remuevo un poco en mi cama desde ayer estoy un poco inquieta con la salida de hoy; ¿que se supone que me pondré, como actuare, y sobre todo como reaccionaré a Edward? Ayer mis amiga dijeron que el se fascino con migo pero un chico tan atractivo como el debe de tener no solo novia sino una tonelada de muchachas tras de el y yo soy solo normal no soy fea pero no tengo las curvas de Rose, ni el encanto de Ali; jamás las e envidiado ni nada por el estilo pero Edward hace que mi cabeza gire, mi cuerpo tiemble, mis manos suden y mi pulso se acelere.

Como sea me tengo que parar y desayunar con mis amigas asi que me levanto y en pijama me dirijo a la cocina y hay encuentro algo que jamás imagine…

…los chicos estaban hay desayunando con Al y Rose; me quede paralizada las chicas ya estaban vestidas y yo seguía con mi mini shorsito y mi blusita pegada al cuerpo:

Ni siquiera pude hablar estaba paralizada y todos me miraban, las chicas me miraban con sonrisas malignas que me decía que ellas lo habían planeado todo, Em y Jass con unas caras de risa y un poco de pena desviaron la mirada y Ed oooh no el me miraba con vista de rayos x mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos.

Por fin Al rompió el silencio:

—Que bueno que ya estas despierta Bells iba a ir a buscarte en un momento para que vinieras a desayunar— yo estaba segura que mi cara parecía jitomate asi que solo dije:

—Discúlpenme— Y salí corriendo a mi habitación, escuche como las cómplices me seguían y entraban después de mí asi que me voltee y les reclame:

PROV. EDWARD

Ho por dios Bella acaba de entrar ala cocina y es la mujer mas ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEXI que he conocido con ese minishorsito y esa blusa tan ceñida, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar imaginar las delicias que se pueden saborear quitándole todas y cada una de sus prendas de ropa.

PROV. BELLA

¿Por qué? ¿A CASO ME ODIAN TANTO QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR DE LA VERGÜENZA?— Yo estaba fuera de mi ya que mis traicioneras amigas, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecían luchar para contener la risa; al fin Al hablo:

—OK Bells tienes razón, pero debiste de haber visto tu cara, no tenía precio— aquí Al y Rose soltaron unas carcajadas tan contagiosas que hasta yo termine riéndome de la absurda situación— después Rose me dijo:

—Asi es pero dejando eso aun lado…, bueno digamos que te quitaremos esa estupida idea de que no eres suficiente mujer para Eddi, ya que eso no es cierto— Aquí me puse totalmente seria ya que comprendi porque estaban los chicos aquí y no estaba muy segura de hasta donde serian capaces de llegar mis dos amigas, para lo que ellas llamarían "sacarme de mi error", aunque yo estaba totalmente segura de que Ed jamas se fijaria en mi —Y la prueba principal esta en la forma en que se te quedo viendo cuando entraste a la cocina, parecia querer desayunarte con una copa de vino caro— las chicas rieron y me dejaron procesar la información ya que hasta yo me di cuenta de que Ed me miraba con deseo. Después de un momento de silencio suspire rindiendome y dije:

—OK denme un minuto para cambiarme y voy a desayunar con ustedes— las chicas salieron muuuy contentas con mi respuesta para ir a reunirse con los chicos.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeee demonios voy a hacer ahoraaaaaa? Esto era totalmente culpa de Al y Rose… ellas planearon todo esto aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Bueno supongo que al mal paso darle prisa, ahora tengo que escoger el atuendo perfecto y no estoy muy segura de que usar ya que a pesar de que pase toda la noche anterior convenciéndome de que la mayor aspiración que podía tener con Ed era la de ser una buena amiga… y bueno ahora que me quedaba muy claro que si no me iba a querer o a… bueno a amar mínimo si me deseaba…;

…al final no me pude resistir y escogí un short de mezclilla que aunque era mas largo que mi pijama dejaba casi toda mi pierna (que para mi favor es muy larga) al descubierto, una blusa de manga corta que decía I LOVE YOU, y para rematar unos tirantes de mezclilla que venían con el short pero que se podían separar pues traían broches, después cepillé mi cabello y lo amarre en una coleta ladeada que caía sobre mi hombro derecho… Aaah y como olvidar mis amados converse, como tengo muchos converse escogí unos de brillitos (puede que ya haya hecho mi carrera pero amoooooooo vestirme asi y las chicas lo adoran).

Por fin sali de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina; cuando entre me voltearon a ver y aunque estaba nerviosa un nuevo valor me inundaba asi que sonreí muy tranquilamente y dirigiéndome a los chicos dije:

—Hola chicos, lamento mi entrada anterior pero no tenia ni idea que estaban aquí a si que no me cambie mi pijama— los tres sonrieron pero fue Ed el que hablo y dijo:

—Ningún problema, supongo que las chicas olvidaron comentarte— algo me decía que el también estaba un poco nervioso y sorprendido de haber terminado desayunando aquí—como sea ven a desayunar con nosotros—y me ofreció la silla que estaba a su lado, asi que fui y me senté solo pudiendo murmurar un pequeño gracias pues el me seguía viendo con rayos X y Em me miraba con gesto burlón, el grandote por fin hablo y me dijo con mucha sorna:

—Bueno me alegra saber que era tu pijama, por que sino habría muchos afectados— y soltó una ruidosa carcajada, pero como yo lo seguía viendo con cara de duda ya que no entendía bien la ultima parte de su frase continuo— o me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba E…— Ed se puso aun mas rojo que yo y corto a su hermano de golpe diciendo:

—Bueno creo que ya fue mucha charla y tenemos que desayunar—todos soltaron unas risitas muy expresivas y yo con las mejillas sonrosadas mordí mi labio inferior para no reír con ellos.


	4. CAPITULO 4: UN PLAN Y ALBERCAS

CAPITULO 4:"PLAN Y ALBERCAS"

Por fin terminamos de desayunar y como por la platica tardamos mucho ya eran casi las diez y decidimos que cada quien iría a su depa a preparar sus cosas y a las 12:00 después de un pequeño almuerzo iríamos a las albercas donde pasaríamos todo el día. Asi que ahora estoy en mi habitación pensando en lo que paso en el desayuno ya que a pesar de que todos habían participado en la charla Ed no había apartado la mirada de mi y las hermosas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo; como sea en un pequeño bolso metí mi toalla azul, mis sandalias, un cepillo, un frasco de crema y mi traje de baño azul (que para ser sincera me hacia sentir incomoda ya que era bikini y muy escotado). Y como sabia que necesitaba relajarme tome mi neceser y me diriji al baño para una larga y relajante ducha con agua caliente.

Wo ya eran las 11:20 y no había comenzado a arreglarme asi que corrí a mi habitación y cuando iba a comenzar a buscar que ponerme tocaron y dije:

—Pasen chicas— cuando entraron ya estaban arregladas y Al dijo:

—Y bueno Bells que te pareció Eddi—yo me que de pensando en que debía responder y al fin termine decidiéndome, asi que dije:

—OK chicas ya lo lograron, me rindo Ed es muy guapo y… bueno quiero que me ayuden a conquistarlo—las chicas se emocionaron muchísimo, soltaron unos grititos de placer y rose dijo_

—Pero claro que te ayudaremos, cuenta con nosotras— y Al continuo

—Claro, y comenzaremos ayudándote a vestir para ir a las albercas—eso me alegro ya que ellas siempre sabían como vestir.

Por fin se decidieron y me aventaron la ropa, salieron y yo me quede vistiéndome; la ropa era un vestido azul celeste de tirantes delgados y que me llegaba a medio muslo, se adhería a mi busto y hay se cruzaba una especie de cinturón blanco de unos 5cm de grosor y después era totalmente suelto, y unas sandalias blancas de cintititas. Cuando termine llame a las chicas y cuando llegaron empezaron a cepillar mi cabello para marcar bien cada una de mis ondas pues lo iba a llevar suelto; cuando terminaron di una vuelta para mostrar todos mis ángulos y ellas aplaudieron aprobatoriamente.

PROV. EDWARD

Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo con las chicas y vamos a arreglar nuestras cosas y después pasaremos a recogerlas. Todavía no puedo asimilar lo que sucedió hoy durante el desayuno…me puse duro con solo ver a Bella en pijama… bueno tampoco es que fuera una exageración ella era simplemente hermosa, perfecta y la mujer mas sexy que yo allá visto en toda mi vida…ya se que la acabo de conocer pero… bueno desde que la vi por primera vez ella me fascino con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate tan expresivos aun cuando no decía nada, la delicadeza de sus facciones y su perfecto físico que parecía tallado por los mismos dioses.

Ok basta Edward Cullen, no puedes pensar de esa forma de tu vecina; además ¡ACABAS DE TERMINAR CON TANYA! Y lo mas probable es que ella venga triste de dejar a su novio en Forks… una chica tan hermosa a de tener un chico esperándola (este pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera pues yo quería que Bella fuera solo mía).

Bueno ya he terminado de empacar todo así que salgo de mi depa y me dirijo al de las chicas y en el camino me encuentro con mis hermanos que enseguida dicen:

Em: Bien pues mas les vale no interesarse en mi Rose heee, porque ella va a ser mía

Jass: Ja, ja, ja no te preocupes hermanito; a mi la única chica que me interesa es la increíble de Alice, ella es para mi.

Ed: Ja, ja, ja pero como son ya están clavadisimos con esas muchachas y apenas las conocimos ayer. Ja, ja, ja.

EM: Pero si mira quien lo dice si tu te pusiste duro con solo ver a Bella en pijama ja, ja, ja.

Ed: OK lo admito bella me fascina ella es simplemente perfecta y totalmente hermosa. Y quiero que me ayuden a conquistarla.

Jass: No te preocupes hermano a pesar de las burlas de Emmet me parece que los tres caímos en la misma trampa. Pero creo que hay que dejar esta conversación para otro momento pues no hay que hacer esperar a las chicas

Jass tenia razón ya era hora de pasar por ellas así que nos dirigimos a su depa y tocamos la puerta y…

PROV. BELLA

Entonces sonó el timbre y las tres fuimos a abrir (yo llevaba mi bolso) y hay estaban los chicos, cuando nos vieron se quedaron pasmados y los invitamos a entrar entonces Al dijo:

—Bueno chicos ya estamos listas solo iremos por nuestras maletas—señalando a Rose y a ella misma, y Jass dijo:

—Permítanos ayudarlas—y como ellas parecían conformes el se fue con Al y Em con Rose, asi que yo me quede a solos con Ed que para favor de mi plan me seguía viendo con rayos X enfocándose principalmente en mi busto y caderas lo cual hizo que me sonrojara intensamente… ¿por que diablos las chicas tardaban tanto?...entonces Ed interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo:

—Te ves aun mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas—yo lo mire y me sonroje aun mas y dije

—Muchas gracias,… aunque creo que estas exagerando—y el contesto:

—No, no lo estoy haciendo— y se acerco tanto a mí que nuestros rostros quedaron a solo unos cuantos cm., estaba tan cerca que podía oler su deliciosa fragancia y su aliento chocando contra mi rostro provocando que deseara besarlo mas que nunca…

…Pero entonces escuche pasos acercándose y con un esfuerzo sobre humano me separe de el justo a tiempo; lo cual no me sirvió mucho pues sus ojos eran casi negros del deseo y yo estaba totalmente acalorada, asi que no me sorprendió cuando Rose con una sonrisita dijo:

—Bien ya regresamos—no se tuvo que decir mas pues las sonrisas de esos cuatro me decían que también Jass y Em sabían sobre mi plan y para aumentar mi sorpresa que lo aprobaban y apoyaban.

Todos nos fuimos a las albercas… y en seguida me enamore de ellas era un espacio enorme totalmente plantado como con diez albercas bien distribuidas que cerca tenían mesas con sombrillas.

Nos fuimos a una mesa y hay nos quedamos nosotras en lo que los chicos se iban a poner sus trajes de baño; y cuando regresaron las chicas y yo babeamos mentalmente pues Jass y Em se veían muy bien pero yo solo tenia ojos para Ed, el era simplemente perfecto…

… su pecho de mármol se veía tan suave que tenia deseos de acariciarlo; pero cuando ellos nos dijeron que ya nos podíamos ir a cambiar despertamos de nuestras fantasías (pues estoy segura de que ellas fantaseaban con sus respectivos galanes asi como yo con Ed) ; como sea las tres tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a cambiarnos, cuando regresamos nuestras sonrisas se extendieron de oreja a oreja pues los tre chicos nos miraban como hipnotizados con las bocas abiertas y para mi alegría Ed parecía haber sufrido un corto circuito al verme.

Después los despertamos de su ensoñación y las tres nos dirigimos a las albercas y tan sincronizadas como si hubiéramos practicado saltamos a ella, los chicos se nos unieron pero después de un rato ellos se sentaron en la mesa a hablar y las chicas y yo tendimos nuestras toallas en el césped para tomar el sol.


	5. Chapter 5:UN PLAN Y ALBERCAS

CAPITULO 4:"PLAN Y ALBERCAS"

Por fin terminamos de desayunar y como por la platica tardamos mucho ya eran casi las diez y decidimos que cada quien iría a su depa a preparar sus cosas y a las 12:00 después de un pequeño almuerzo iríamos a las albercas donde pasaríamos todo el día. Asi que ahora estoy en mi habitación pensando en lo que paso en el desayuno ya que a pesar de que todos habían participado en la charla Ed no había apartado la mirada de mi y las hermosas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo; como sea en un pequeño bolso metí mi toalla azul, mis sandalias, un cepillo, un frasco de crema y mi traje de baño azul (que para ser sincera me hacia sentir incomoda ya que era bikini y muy escotado). Y como sabia que necesitaba relajarme tome mi neceser y me diriji al baño para una larga y relajante ducha con agua caliente.

Wo ya eran las 11:20 y no había comenzado a arreglarme asi que corrí a mi habitación y cuando iba a comenzar a buscar que ponerme tocaron y dije:

—Pasen chicas— cuando entraron ya estaban arregladas y Al dijo:

—Y bueno Bells que te pareció Eddi—yo me que de pensando en que debía responder y al fin termine decidiéndome, asi que dije:

—OK chicas ya lo lograron, me rindo Ed es muy guapo y… bueno quiero que me ayuden a conquistarlo—las chicas se emocionaron muchísimo, soltaron unos grititos de placer y rose dijo_

—Pero claro que te ayudaremos, cuenta con nosotras— y Al continuo

—Claro, y comenzaremos ayudándote a vestir para ir a las albercas—eso me alegro ya que ellas siempre sabían como vestir.

Por fin se decidieron y me aventaron la ropa, salieron y yo me quede vistiéndome; la ropa era un vestido azul celeste de tirantes delgados y que me llegaba a medio muslo, se adhería a mi busto y hay se cruzaba una especie de cinturón blanco de unos 5cm de grosor y después era totalmente suelto, y unas sandalias blancas de cintititas. Cuando termine llame a las chicas y cuando llegaron empezaron a cepillar mi cabello para marcar bien cada una de mis ondas pues lo iba a llevar suelto; cuando terminaron di una vuelta para mostrar todos mis ángulos y ellas aplaudieron aprobatoriamente.

PROV. EDWARD

Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo con las chicas y vamos a arreglar nuestras cosas y después pasaremos a recogerlas. Todavía no puedo asimilar lo que sucedió hoy durante el desayuno…me puse duro con solo ver a Bella en pijama… bueno tampoco es que fuera una exageración ella era simplemente hermosa, perfecta y la mujer mas sexy que yo allá visto en toda mi vida…ya se que la acabo de conocer pero… bueno desde que la vi por primera vez ella me fascino con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate tan expresivos aun cuando no decía nada, la delicadeza de sus facciones y su perfecto físico que parecía tallado por los mismos dioses.

Ok basta Edward Cullen, no puedes pensar de esa forma de tu vecina; además ¡ACABAS DE TERMINAR CON TANYA! Y lo mas probable es que ella venga triste de dejar a su novio en Forks… una chica tan hermosa a de tener un chico esperándola (este pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera pues yo quería que Bella fuera solo mía).

Bueno ya he terminado de empacar todo así que salgo de mi depa y me dirijo al de las chicas y en el camino me encuentro con mis hermanos que enseguida dicen:

Em: Bien pues mas les vale no interesarse en mi Rose heee, porque ella va a ser mía

Jass: Ja, ja, ja no te preocupes hermanito; a mi la única chica que me interesa es la increíble de Alice, ella es para mi.

Ed: Ja, ja, ja pero como son ya están clavadisimos con esas muchachas y apenas las conocimos ayer. Ja, ja, ja.

EM: Pero si mira quien lo dice si tu te pusiste duro con solo ver a Bella en pijama ja, ja, ja.

Ed: OK lo admito bella me fascina ella es simplemente perfecta y totalmente hermosa. Y quiero que me ayuden a conquistarla.

Jass: No te preocupes hermano a pesar de las burlas de Emmet me parece que los tres caímos en la misma trampa. Pero creo que hay que dejar esta conversación para otro momento pues no hay que hacer esperar a las chicas

Jass tenia razón ya era hora de pasar por ellas así que nos dirigimos a su depa y tocamos la puerta y…

PROV. BELLA

Entonces sonó el timbre y las tres fuimos a abrir (yo llevaba mi bolso) y hay estaban los chicos, cuando nos vieron se quedaron pasmados y los invitamos a entrar entonces Al dijo:

—Bueno chicos ya estamos listas solo iremos por nuestras maletas—señalando a Rose y a ella misma, y Jass dijo:

—Permítanos ayudarlas—y como ellas parecían conformes el se fue con Al y Em con Rose, asi que yo me quede a solos con Ed que para favor de mi plan me seguía viendo con rayos X enfocándose principalmente en mi busto y caderas lo cual hizo que me sonrojara intensamente… ¿por que diablos las chicas tardaban tanto?...entonces Ed interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo:

—Te ves aun mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas—yo lo mire y me sonroje aun mas y dije

—Muchas gracias,… aunque creo que estas exagerando—y el contesto:

—No, no lo estoy haciendo— y se acerco tanto a mí que nuestros rostros quedaron a solo unos cuantos cm., estaba tan cerca que podía oler su deliciosa fragancia y su aliento chocando contra mi rostro provocando que deseara besarlo mas que nunca…

…Pero entonces escuche pasos acercándose y con un esfuerzo sobre humano me separe de el justo a tiempo; lo cual no me sirvió mucho pues sus ojos eran casi negros del deseo y yo estaba totalmente acalorada, asi que no me sorprendió cuando Rose con una sonrisita dijo:

—Bien ya regresamos—no se tuvo que decir mas pues las sonrisas de esos cuatro me decían que también Jass y Em sabían sobre mi plan y para aumentar mi sorpresa que lo aprobaban y apoyaban.

Todos nos fuimos a las albercas… y en seguida me enamore de ellas era un espacio enorme totalmente plantado como con diez albercas bien distribuidas que cerca tenían mesas con sombrillas.

Nos fuimos a una mesa y hay nos quedamos nosotras en lo que los chicos se iban a poner sus trajes de baño; y cuando regresaron las chicas y yo babeamos mentalmente pues Jass y Em se veían muy bien pero yo solo tenia ojos para Ed, el era simplemente perfecto…

… su pecho de mármol se veía tan suave que tenia deseos de acariciarlo; pero cuando ellos nos dijeron que ya nos podíamos ir a cambiar despertamos de nuestras fantasías (pues estoy segura de que ellas fantaseaban con sus respectivos galanes asi como yo con Ed) ; como sea las tres tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a cambiarnos, cuando regresamos nuestras sonrisas se extendieron de oreja a oreja pues los tre chicos nos miraban como hipnotizados con las bocas abiertas y para mi alegría Ed parecía haber sufrido un corto circuito al verme.

Después los despertamos de su ensoñación y las tres nos dirigimos a las albercas y tan sincronizadas como si hubiéramos practicado saltamos a ella, los chicos se nos unieron pero después de un rato ellos se sentaron en la mesa a hablar y las chicas y yo tendimos nuestras toallas en el césped para tomar el sol.


	6. CAPITULO 6: ES MAS QUE OBVIO,

CAPITULO 6: "ES MAS QUE OBVIO, 1"

POV. ALICE

¡OH OR DIOS! Jajajajajaja….. Se que debería de haber sido una buena amiga y haber ayudado a Bella con el tal Mike, pero al ver los evidentes celos de Edward, supe que debía dejárselo a el.

Además mi amiga no se puede quejar, se le ve muuuuy contenta con Edward masajeándole la espalda… si hasta esta sonriendo; jajajajajaja.

Bueno tampoco es que no la entienda, juro que cuando Jazz comenzó a aplicarme el bronceador, creí que moriría por combustión espontanea, no puede ser normal esto que me hace sentir. Se que apenas lo conocí ayer, pero me hace sentir tal paz y tranquilidad, que no había conocido ni con las chicas. También, una infinita desesperación cuando me lo imagino con otra chica; apenas me lo encontré ayer saliendo del departamento y todo el me cautivo.

Tengo que agradecerle a Dios por lo materiales defectuosos jajajajaja; pero lo hare luego, ahora tengo que resolver el obvio interés del tal Mike por mi amiga, según Em y Jazz el no es de fiar; y no me agrada la idea de ese interfiriendo entre Ed y Bella. Bueno por el momento Eddie ya lo puso en su lugar, jejejejeje; pobre chico cobrizo, no puede ser mas evidente en su interés por Bella. De hecho los tres son evidentes en su interés por nosotras, lo cual es genial pues me queda claro que nos han cautivado a las tres; pero Ed es el que ya tuvo un ataque de celos.

Lo cual nos beneficio a todos, pues mientras nos partíamos de la risa al verlos en su escena "romántica", aprovechamos para ir por agua, yo con Jazz por supuesto, y el no dudo en tomarme la mano al ver que varios chicos se me quedaban viendo; algo que yo aproveche para también agarrarlo y dejarle claro a todas las arrastradas del lugar que este rubiecito iba a ser mío.

Pude apreciar algo similar entre Rose y Emmet; y eso me dejo claro que no solo íbamos a pasos agigantados, sino que también ninguno era discreto. El interés entre nosotros seis; Bella-Edward, Rose-Emmet y yo-Jazz; ES MAS QUE OBVIO.

POV. JASPER

Jamás creí que a mis hermanos y a mi nos pudiera pasar algo como esto; se que los tres somos buenos chicos y atractivos. Pero no podía imaginarme que chicas tan especiales entrarían a nuestras vidas. Tal vez solo las hayamos conocido desde ayer, pero todo en ella me dice que jamás serian como el trió de zorras que… mejor no pienso en eso. Me enfocare en la delicada y cálida mano que estoy sujetando; y no pueden culparme, todo los jodidos chicos de las albercas se le quedan mirando a Allie como si fuera un pedazo de carne… al menos no he sido tan poco discreto como Ed (al menos eso espero) que casi le parte la cara al imbécil de Mike.

Volviendo a Alice, parece una pequeña muñeca de porcelana… o un hada de cuentos de hadas. Sonara muy cursi pero no me importa, por que desde que la vi salir toda apurada de su departamento; solo pude perderme en sus hermosos ojos grises, en los cuales creo poder ver sus mas profundos secretos; esta chica me trae de cabeza y hare todo por estar con ella como lo deseo.

No se que nos han hecho estas chicas, solo puedo asegurar 3 cosas:

1ºAice es la chica mas hermosa y especial que he conocido

2ºLas chicas no son indiferentes a mis hermanos y a mi

3ºEsto que comenzaos a sentir ES MAS QUE OBVIO


	7. AVISO

QUERIDAS MIAS SE QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO Y NO LO HARE EN UN TIEMPO INDEFINIDO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LA COMPUTADORA PUES NO SIRVE Y POR CELULAR NO PUEDO.

LO LAMENTO PERO PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO LA ARREGLEN ME PONGO AL DIA.


End file.
